RPlog:The Fall of Coreshan
Morganna snorts and shuts the ship down, "Look, if he isn't here,, we'll hunt him down somewhere else... I' sure we'd find someone who knew where he was going... but I know where to look.. leave me to it, I'll comlink you.. if he sees me with someone else, he'll freak." she presses her comlink once, it transmits a beep to yours, "That's the signal." Tabl nods and leans back in his chair, waiting paitently to land. Tabl speaks up "Well what you are to do is, find him and lead him to the spaceport here...try and lure him into this ship." Tabl continues "If he has more than 2 friends then we are calling the whole thing off." Morganna nods and flashes her eye, "I intend to try, but I may have to stun him. Go to deck 3, don't follow me into the garden... or if you do, do it after me so it doesn't look like you are with me.. he'll be alone." with that she heads aft. KOS Level 3 -Residential Level- As you enter this well lit area you find yourself in a huge atrium. Many people walk about on this busy but not overly crowded area. This central level like many of the larger levels of the station stems off in four directions with the turbolift in the center. To the East a large medical bay can be seen. To the South an archway leads to Darsopan South Residence. This along with the Darsopan North Residence is where most of the station's populace lives. A walkway to the West leads to the KOS Gardens. Morganna looks at the Blaster and frowns, "I'll go first... they have cameras in the Garden, be careful." Tabl readies a Q-2 Hold-Out Blaster Morganna steps to the entrance of the garden, she does not have her weapon drawn. "Wait here." She orders Tabl. KOS Level 3 -KOS Gardens- The beautiful KOS Gardens take up a large portion of this level of the station. Meant to be an escape from the rest of the metallic industrial station, the gardens provide a relaxing place for the residents of the station to gather. Trees and flowering plants from Caspar grow in neat, tidy patterns in the center of the gardens, surrounded by benches, is the KOS fountain. Made of a tangled web of transparisteel tubing, gases from the surface are pumped through and lit from strategic angles, creating an absolutely stunning effect that has never been reproduced elsewhere. Gardners are busy cleaning up the mess of blasted plants and torn up vegetation. Techs are busy installing security cameras along the walls and ceilings. Morganna steps into the Garden, while she does not have her weapon readied, her hand is very close to it. She looks around the garden with narrowed eyes, looking for someone. Coreshan sits on a bench looking through his book. A bottle by his side. Upon seeing Coreshan, Morganna discreetly draws her weapon, holding it close to her side and she walks towards the man. Coreshan looks around a bit and then takes a drink, still looking at his drawings. Morganna walks behind Coreshan and jabs the blaster into his back, "You will come with me, or I will shoot you now.." she growls. Coreshan looks up, the bottle falls over, its contents running out. He doesn't move from his seat. "You in a hurry?" The woman's free hand hovers over her belt, she pushes the blaster deeper, "In fact am.." she says lowly, "Are you going to come peacefully or not?" Coreshan looks at Morganna, "Yes." he says..."I will, but do you want me too is the question you must ask yourself." he says coolly. Morganna grunts with a snarl, "I'm afraid I don't have a choice." keeping the blaster pressed against Coreshan's back, Morganna nudges him up. "Stand.." she orders, "Keep your hands where I can see them." Coreshan stands slowly keeping his hands out to his sides where she can see them. "You always have a choice." he says softly, almost saddly. "Do you see that picture?" he says pointing down at the opened page. "what do you think of it?" This book is made of a soft brown leather. The pages are yellowed and worn. Upon most of them are meticulously drawn pictures of people, aliens, and places Coreshan has been. Many are beautiful, one you notice is of a scarred young woman with a peaceful sleep over her. She is in a hospital gown. Morganna steals a quick glance at the book, but not long enough to divert her attention from her quarry, "I don't have a choice.. move to the exit, slowly..." her tone is emotionless, she is a predator on the hunt and nothing will stop her. Coreshan The man you see is tall. His hair is brown and looks a bit rough. He has a thick brown mustache and gotee that also appear to have been neglected. He wears a long brown overcoat, beneath it green and black plates of armor can be seen. A brown leather gunbelt can be seen with a well traveled Dl-44 on his thigh. Morganna readies a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Coreshan frowns as he realizes that she didn't even glance at it... He moves toward the exit..to the Fountain...then he stops. "Then will you have a choice when I say I hold your life in my hands?" he says quietly. Morganna presses her finger against something in her belt that emits a small beep, "it's the other way around, Coreshan." the woman may want blood, but she isn't stupid. "Move." Tabl enters the gardens from the annex. Morganna is standing with Coreshan, heading towards the entrance, she has her blaster firmly pressed into his back, they are about half way there, at the fountain. Coreshan looks through the corner of his eye, "IS it?" he says..his voice becomming cold, venome seeking through it..."IF I die, my promise to you dies..right now one of my assosiates waits to see me. if he does not, your secret comes out." Morganna narrows her eye and frowns, her mind focussed on Coreshan, "you're bluffing.." she growls, "How could my secret come out if you are dead?" Tabl enters from the residential level, both blasters firmly in hand. He spots Morganna and walks over keeping a firm distance between himself and them both but nonetheless on the ready. Coreshan chuckles coldly as he sees the man walking throught the door. "Think about it Morganna. How much money does it take to get someone to work for you? I simply logged everything I found on you into a file and gave it to this...gentleperson." he says. "If I die..You become a slave to the Empire. No one will trust you..." he finishes "Again. You choose." Morganna narrows her eye and looks to be on the brink of squeezing the trigger, "you bastard.. who is your contact....?" she growls. Coreshan looks at Morganna, then to the man in enhanced armor..."Guess we'll never know...will we." he says walking backward into the barrel of Morganna's blaster. Tabl still clutching both blasters, straightens and takes aim carefully. Taking a step forward he watches Morganna closely waiting anxiously for her response. Morganna mutters something low to Coreshan. " You whisper "Tell me who your contact is and I will kill you now rather than let the Empire torture you." to Coreshan. Coreshan looks back to Morganna and mutters something 'Morganna's voice has truth to it, Honor...'. Tabl watches the two converse anxiously. He keeps his blasters trained cooly on the pair and waits paitently for the first move to be made. Coreshan whispers, "You'll die by their hand anyway. A jedi is getting my message if I die. I love you Morganna, Damn me for it." he says then he looks at the man near the entrance. He tenses." Coreshan tenses visibly he looks over at Morganna and says something lowly. Morganna snorts and wrinkles her nose, "Jedi?" she asks with a growl. Coreshan whispers " Prepare to move..Shoot me if you will. I'm not letting this trash take me alive." Morganna looks over at the Sketchbook on the ground for a moment, her eye focusses on the page for a moment, losing full attention on Coreshan, she mutters something to him. You whisper "As you wish.. you will die.. but you must tell me who your contact is." to Coreshan. Tabl remains incredibly still, focusing his concentration on the pair. Coreshan looks at Morganna, his eye becomes wet with a single tear, "I cannot tell you... My promise dies with me." he says his hands move lower to his side, but still are visible. Morganna jerks the blaster into Coreshan's back and yells, "you will tell me! " she seems panicked, her finger begins to squeeze the trigger. Noticing the small movement, Tabl shouts out to Morganna in a voice portraying deadly intensity "Watch him Morganna!" Coreshan with the grace of a tiger, twirls around to hit Morganna's blaster with his left arm. She is right behind him so the blast she may fire would strike him in the arm. With his left leg he kicks her in the side of the knee at a downward motion. (Hard enough to break it probably) Then he jerks behind the fountain drawing his pistol with his right hand. Morganna yelps in surprise and finishes squeezing the trigger, the shot hits Coreshan squarely in his sunthetic arm, probably causing a great degree of damage to the device. Still tightly clutching her blaster, Morganna falls to the ground at the kick, cursing colourfully. Tabl springs into action in a split second. He fires a salvo of blaster bolts as he runs for cover behind a storage crate, fully concealing himself. Morganna raises her blaster, but she is clearly in pain and unable to stand because of the jarring. Unlike Tabl, her blaster is set to kill and she snaps off a shot, gritting her teeth in pain. Coreshan, blaster in hand and set on stun from before shoots at Morganna..then he turns and blindly runs leaping a bench...struggeling to breath and will his organs to work. Morganna being Morganna, she jerks back at the stunbolt but it doesn't affect her other than a slight spark to her eye. She trails Coreshan with her blaster and snaps off a shot. Tabl takes careful aim with both blasters and squeezes of two shots in succession, firstly the MX, which is set on stun and secondly the q-2 which is set on kill. Coreshan takes the hit and spins around...his eyes locking on Morganna...He falls to his knees as his body refuses his will. The Dl-44 falls from his grasp to clatter on the ground as his body joins it. Engulfed by rage, Morganna holds her blaster out with a shaking hand, trying to resist, but she pulls the trigger.. there is something in her eye, an emotion that is rarely there.. honour.. "I'm sorry.." tshe mutetrs through clenched teeth Coreshan jerks as the blaster bolt hits him in the back of the head and neck...he groans deeply and as he jerks...the soft red glow in his right eye..fades slowly. Coreshan 's eye comes back to full strength...He moans slowly... Tabl spins and shouts to Morganna to drop her blaster in a deadly serious voice. He exclaims "Don't do it Morganna. It's not worth it. We still need him." Morganna fires the shot, which bounces off of Coreshan's armor, and then lowers the blaster, a sadness in her eye, regret.. she has never felt this before.. she nods... "I..." and attempts to stand... Coreshan lies on the ground..his eyes open, drool foams from the corner of his lips slowly as his lungs struggle to breath. He wheezes. Tabl trains his blasters on Morgana, while keeping an eye on Coreshan. Standing up from behind his cover and stepping foward into the open, blasters still raised he yells "Place your weapon on the floor and slide it over to me." Morganna drops her heavy blaster, her eyes focus on the sketch pad and she attempts to crawl over to it, clutching her knee, "Let me get.. this.." she winces. Morganna puts away her DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Coreshan looks at the armored man's boots...he tries to recall a momment in his childhood to hide or mask the fear and panic in his heart...for him, for her. He tries to move, to force himself, but only a trickle of blood runs down from his nose to his lips. Tabl walks over and picks the blaster up, turning his attention to Coreshan. He holsters his q-2 blaster and places Morganna's weapon in his pocket, at the same time producing a set of binders. Bending down once again he rolls Coreshan over onto his stomach and cuffs his hands securely. There is a sharp click as the lock snaps into place. Morganna reaches the Sketchbook, closes it, and places it in an inside pocket. The woman crawls back over. Checking Coreshan and noticing that his life signs are stable, Tabl stands and walks over to Morganna, offering her a hand up, saying sympathetically "We have to take him alive. It is important that we do so." Looking down at Morganna, a little softer than usualy he says "I will record in my report that you cooperated fully. You will be paid." Morganna reluctantly takes the hand, she growls and stands, her knee has swelled up, it is obviously fractured, "it was a hollow victory.." she says in a hollow fashion, limping towards the entrance. Tabl shrugs dismissedly responding "We got the job done. That is what is important." Catching a glimpse of the wounded knee he asks "Have you got medical supplies on your ship?" Morganna grunts to Tabl and continues to limp, she lips with decent speed, as though she has walked with worse injuries... "Yes, yes.. I do.. I'll.. limp there.. you take care of Core..." her left eye flashes. Morganna limps out of the garden, unarmed, and in the direction of the lift. She is well ahead of Tabl and Coreshan Fall of Coreshan, The